shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Butcher (SF2)
Butcher is the third demon boss in Shadow Fight 2, appearing in Act III: Trail of Blood. Appearance Butcher appears as a fat man in a grey jumpsuit with a bun hairstyle wielding meat cleavers. He wears a belt with a demon symbol on it. Storyline 'Sensei's Story Part 3. The Beast Within' After learning about Butcher from Hermit, Sensei and Prince continue their journey and visit the town where Butcher is residing. Upon meeting him, Butcher immediately reveals Prince's foul secret by reminding him about the deal they made earlier; Butcher let Prince escape and told him the whereabouts of a Sphere that Prince is after, and Prince pays him gold in return. Prince is surprised and accuses Butcher of lying, while Sensei is disappointed to find out that Prince is not so innocent. Butcher explains to Sensei what kind of man that Prince is, before he proceeds to try murdering Sensei, stating that he will give a lesson of humiliation to him. Butcher calls his gang members to fight Sensei. After they are defeated by Sensei, Butcher decides to step into the fight, but he is defeated as well. Prince himself has escaped during their fight. As Butcher realizes this, he happily remarks that Sensei's new friend is a liar. Sensei demands an explanation from Butcher, which he gives without hesitation. Butcher informs Sensei that a certain woman convinced Shogun to take over Prince's throne. She promised the Sphere to him, saying that it will turn him into a great warlord. Shogun himself did all this for being her liege. He tells Sensei to go to the port, where a ship bringing the Sphere is heading. Act III: Trail of Blood Following his victory over Hermit, Shadow continues his journey to acquire all the seals and close the Gates of Shadows. His next stop is a town run by a gang of bandits, led by none other than Butcher who possesses the red Seal. Upon their arrival, Shadow and the group are offered to be 'shown around the town' by a young woman named Bird. Soon enough they realize that Bird is a member of Butcher's Gang and his first bodyguard, resulting in a fight between her and Shadow. Butcher finally appears when Reaper, his fifth bodyguard, loses to Shadow. He battles and is eventually defeated by Shadow. Gates of Shadows To stop Shadow from closing the gates, Butcher joins forces with other demons. He battles Shadow third in line. Before the battle, Butcher gloats that when the Demons are done with Shadow, he will take whatever remains of his body. 'Interlude' Butcher, like his fellow demons, aims to stop Shadow from breaking the seals and reopening the gates. He can only do this if he is able to defeat Shadow, therefore he opts to fight him. Before the fight commences, he is seen warning Shadow that Titan, who will be released if the gates are opened, is a very dangerous figure and states that what Titan does to his enemies disgusts even Butcher himself. After being defeated, he says that eventually there will be someone strong enough to stop Shadow. Description Butcher is the leader of a juvenile gang. Most of his bodyguards were unknowingly and unwillingly blackmailed to serve as his private army. Butcher is very aggressive towards Shadow and constantly tries to intimidate him. Butcher does not care much for others and mainly aims to fulfill his own needs. He built his gang by attacking and killing people, and then pretending to be caring towards the now orphaned children. Personality Butcher is a rough, intimidating character. He portrays himself as a savior and a teacher though his teachings are full of violence and bloodshed. He is ruthless and will commit terrible crimes to gain influence and power: an example of this is his murdering the parents of one of his followers, Bull, when he was only a child. He then proceeds to brainwash the young boy into joining his gang. Butcher believes strongly in what he does. For instance, his adamant belief that love is a cause of weakness goes as far as causing Rhino to fear for his and his partner Bird's well being. Although he himself has several wives, a conversation with the challenger Rose hints that he mistreats them all. He is quite overconfident about his abilities, challenging Shadow to "bring it on" when he defeats the latter once. Butcher, even when he is defeated along with all of his followers, maintains his belief that violence is the key to strength. The only creature or thing he is afraid of is Titan, as is revealed during the Interlude. When he imagines the prospect of Titan being released, Butcher is haunted by memories of what Titan did to his enemies, claiming that even he found it sickening. Bodyguards #Bird: bodyguard armed with Knives #Rhino: bodyguard armed with Crescent Knives #Bull: bodyguard armed with Batons #Redhead: bodyguard armed with Tonfas #Reaper: bodyguard armed with Kusarigama Equipment Butcher, as his name implies, wields twin cleavers as his weapon with Bleeding enchantment. He uses various ranged weapons; he initially uses Kunai, then Steel Darts after he is defeated once, and Chakram after getting defeated twice. He uses Fire Ball, Dark Blast (after getting defeated once) and Dark Implosion (after getting defeated twice) as magic. When fought during the Gates of Shadows and the Interlude, he uses Chakram and Dark Implosion. Perks and Enchantments *'Earthquake' Butcher has the ability to cause a devastating quake by stomping the ground, which can cause Shadow to fall and take damage. The only way to avoid it is by jumping, or hitting Butcher before he lands on the ground. Since it is considered a magic attack, it does not cause Head Hit or Critical Damage. Butcher uses this perk after being defeated once. *'Bleeding ' Butcher's Knives and ranged weapons are enchanted with Bleeding, giving a chance that Shadow will start to lose 6% health over 5 seconds after being hit. *'Frenzy ' Butcher's body and head armor are enchanted with Frenzy, giving him a chance to increase his melee damage by 150% for 5 seconds after being hit. This enchantment gets activated after he is defeated twice and in gates of shadows/eclipse battle. Quotes * You'll return over and over again until I spill every last drop of your blood. Bring it on! - Butcher won * I'm no villain. I've given these children a gift. The gift of strength, violence! You'll see. They'll be the top of the food chain because of my teachings! - Butcher defeated * When we're done with him, I get whatever is left of his body! - Gates of Shadows, before fight Interlude * You think I'm the monster? You haven't seen what Titan does to his enemies... I have, and it sickens even me. - Interlude, before fight * Why do you persist? No one wants you to open the Gates. Someone will be strong enough to stop you! - Interlude, after defeated Old Wounds * The prodigal son is back! Have you considered my proposal, Prince------that of my letting you go and telling the whereabouts of the Sphere, and you paying me gold? * His silence is louder than words, old man. Me----I'm adopting my bestial nature. He's not. But we shall teach you humility! Come, children! * Nobody dares to doubt my authority! The family never forgives that. You're not leaving alive! * Hee-Hee! Look at Prince taking to his heels! You should've seen your face, old man. See-----your new friend is a spineless liar! * I know that as soon as Prince draws his last breath, Shogun won't let me live. I'm just a tool; I am expendable. So-------I shall help you. * A certain woman convinced Shogun that the throne is his by right. She promised he'll have the Sphere, becoming a great warlord. All that for her liege. * Go to the port. Shogun is waiting for a ship to arrive, bringing the Sphere. It is the Prince's last chance to reclaim his throne. Reward * The Red Seal * 3 Gems * 25,000 XP Shadow Orbs * Normal: ** 23 green orbs ** 9 red orbs * Eclipse: ** 410 green orbs ** 189 red orbs ** 6 purple orbs Eclipse Mode reward * Butcher's Knives The Player can obtain Butcher's Knives by defeating him once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 19. The knives are enchanted with Bleeding. The formula for the power of the Bleeding enchantment is as follows: : / 100 * level + 105 Achievements * 'Fresh Meat ' Awarded for defeating Butcher. * 'Pork ' Awarded for winning a fight with Butcher once more in Eclipse mode. Soundtrack During the battle with Butcher and his bodyguards, the track “Sparring" plays Gallery Storyline= Butcher Challenge Accepted.png Butcher challenge accepted eclipse.png Butcher the fight begins.png Butcher fighting.png Butcher 1st ranged.png Butcher 2nd Ranged.png Butcher 3rd ranged 1.png Butcher 3rd ranged 2.png Butcher 1st Magic 1.png Butcher 1st Magic 2.png Butcher 2nd magic 1.png Butcher 2nd Magic 2.png Butcher 3rd Magic 1.png Butcher 3rd Magic 2.png Butcher enchantment.png Butcher using his perk 1.png Butcher using his perk 2.png Butcher using his perk 3.png Butcher victory achievement 2.png Butcher Victory Achievement.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-09-12-25.png Screenshot 2015-09-16-09-12-31.png Explosion.jpg|A Big Fire Explosion buthc.png |-| Old Wounds= sensei vs butcher (1).jpg sensei vs butcher (2).jpg sensei vs butcher (3).jpg sensei vs butcher (4).jpg sensei vs butcher (5).jpg sensei vs butcher (6).jpg sensei vs butcher (7).jpg sensei vs butcher (8).jpg sensei vs butcher (9).jpg sensei vs butcher (10).jpg sensei vs butcher (11).jpg sensei vs butcher (12).jpg sensei vs butcher (13).jpg sensei vs butcher (14).jpg sensei vs butcher (15).jpg sensei vs butcher (16).jpg sensei vs butcher (17).jpg sensei vs butcher (18).jpg sensei vs butcher (19).jpg sensei vs butcher (20).jpg sensei vs butcher (21).jpg Trivia * Butcher is the first enemy to use a Chakram-type ranged weapon. * All his bodyguards, apart from Reaper, are named after animals. * His and Shogun's achievement icons are the only ones which are not merely silhouettes of their avatars. * Butcher's Knives are modelled on their real-life counterpart which are used in butchering and dressing of animal carcasses. * He is the slowest demon. * He mostly uses magic that is fire or blast based. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition Category:Butcher's Gang